<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's gonna be a long time till I can be with you again by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332987">It's gonna be a long time till I can be with you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Calls, Temporary Separation, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks is not that long, Adrien knows this, but it still feels like a too long time to be away from Marinette. And phone calls help only to an extent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's gonna be a long time till I can be with you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't expect to be ready with this one so fast, I just wanted to help myself with some writing when I didn't have work. But since it's ready and I love it, I have to share it with you.<br/>This is song number 8 for the Spin the Record Challenge - Blue - Long Time. As part of the Greatest Hits compilation I've made.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So we just had dinner.” Marinette’s voice sounded so clear and loud, as if she was standing right next to him in the room. He eyed the phone where it stood on the desk with distaste. If he closed his eyes, he could be fooled that she was there. But she wasn’t.</p>
<p>She was doing something so she had her phone on loud speaker but not on video call. Not that seeing her face on the screen would help fill the hole he felt in his life that was usually filled by her presence. </p>
<p>“And mum scolded me for moping around, can you imagine it?” There was a sound as she put something on her desk and bumped the phone. Yes, her voice was only transmitted over the phone, she wasn’t there, it seemed to mock him. “Sorry. I mean, my boyfriend is across the ocean and I haven’t seen him in a week and I’m not going to see him for another one, what does she expect?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure she means well,” he said because he was too fond of Sabine and also knew she’d never intentionally say something to hurt her daughter. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. She then proceeded to say how much she missed having you over for dinner and I was like “Are you for real? I’m not allowed to miss him but you are?”” </p>
<p>Adrien laughed at how indignant she sounded but felt another pang in his heart. He missed those cheerful and warm dinners with her family as well. He was still amazed by how easily and willingly they’d accepted him and welcomed him in their home as their daughter’s boyfriend. He had a feeling that if he wasn’t already in a relationship with Marinette, a very romantic one, they’d try to adopt him. </p>
<p>“I also miss them. Make sure to tell them that,” he said out loud. </p>
<p>“Yeah, right.” Her voice sounded muffled, as if she had something over her head and then he heard another telltale sound. </p>
<p>“Are you yawning?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe?” Came her contrite response. “It’s not you, I promise. I love talking to you,” she rushed to say and he laughed again. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it like…” He did a quick calculation in his mind. He was getting the hang of it, but still needed to think before saying it out loud. “8 pm there?” It sounded impossible, because here he was, looking out at the bright sunlight of early afternoon in New York. He’d prefer it if it was a rainy and cold night to better match his mood, the sun looked like it was also mocking him. This only drove home how far she was from him. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Her short answer and reluctance to continue told him something was wrong.</p>
<p>“What is it, Marinette?” he asked, taking the phone in his hand as if this could bring her closer to him. </p>
<p>“I haven’t been sleeping well,” she muttered, a barely audible response, but he knew instantly what this meant.</p>
<p>“Is it the nightmares again?” He asked, his heart aching for her. He knew how bad it could be, with her waking up all trembling, a barely contained scream choking her. All because of him. </p>
<p>“It’s not that. It happened only once… ok, two times. It’s just that I’m used to you sleeping next to me, kitty.” Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper at this point, but it still hit him hard. </p>
<p>He knew she slept better with him there, his presence somehow keeping the nightmares at bay. He also felt a lot better with her than alone in his house. He’d take her small and overcrowded with both of them there bed over his big and cold room every day. But it wasn’t something they could talk about openly unless they wanted raised eyebrows and worse, causing her parents’ wrath. They couldn’t exactly tell them or anyone else that it was completely innocent, that she was afraid of losing him and had nightmares of him dying unless he was there with her.</p>
<p>“I also haven’t been sleeping well,” he admitted. He'd had a nightmare as well. He also missed her warmth and softness next to him. He even missed getting an elbow in the side, which happened too often, but he hadn’t told her because he didn’t want to make her feel bad. “As you can imagine, my father isn’t happy about that. It ruins my radiant image,” he said, making air quotes in his mind.</p>
<p>“It’s only a week more,” she said, trying to sound upbeat and failing. It wasn’t only a week, it was a WHOLE week. He didn’t know what to say to that without making things worse and she kept quiet too. It was surprising that he could feel so lonely. He hadn’t felt like that since they’d gotten together. Hell, even before that, having her in his life had changed a lot of things. But this separation that they had no say in was weighing on them. All because of his father dragging him on a business trip to the States. </p>
<p>“Ok, enough moping.” Marinette’s voice made him look at his phone and he was surprised to see her there. Yes, she looked tired and sad but still as beautiful as always. He lifted his phone to his face and smiled at her. </p>
<p>“I love you, m’lady,” he said, trying to make this the happy declaration it usually was, not to infuse it with sadness. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Adrien,” came her soft reply. “And you know what? When you come back we’re going to have that Lord of the Rings marathon you’ve been bugging me about.” He couldn’t help it, he could feel his face light up. </p>
<p>“Really? The full 11 hours?” He knew this was a ruse to make him feel better, she knew him too well, but for some reason she didn’t sound weary when she replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, what’s half a day spent watching movies, a single movie basically?” She laughed and he joined in. “I want to see that drinking scene with Legolas and Gimli you’d been telling me about.”</p>
<p>Oh, his heart really couldn’t take this - his lady excited to watch the LOTR with him! The full, extended versions, no less. </p>
<p>“You’re going to love it, I promise,” he said, grinning. </p>
<p>“As long as you’re here with me, I’m sure I will,” she said, her eyes full of warmth. </p>
<p>“Get off that phone with your girlfriend and call room service for more cheese, Adrien,” he heard Plagg’s voice behind him. He grimaced at Marinette and she laughed. </p>
<p>“Don’t keep your kwami hungry,” she said in a mock serious voice after that, trying to sound like the guardian she was but more demanding. He waved it off. </p>
<p>“You think he hasn’t already tried all kinds of cheese you can think of? He’s just being his usual self - a glutton.”</p>
<p>“Hey, sugarcube,” Plagg called over his shoulder. “Are you already fed up with these two and their lovesick repertoire?” </p>
<p>“Give them a break, Plagg,” came Tikki’s voice from somewhere behind Marinette and they shared a smile. It sounded like their kwamis’ usual bickering but they both knew it was also their attempt to distract them and make them feel better. </p>
<p>“Try to get some more sleep tonight,” he said softly, feeling that their conversation was coming to a close. He knew that she could see it all in his eyes - how much he missed her and how much he wanted to be there with her, so there was no need to say it again.</p>
<p>“I will,” she said simply, but her eyes also said a lot more than this. </p>
<p>A week felt like an eternity to him, but it was still a limited amount of time until they were together again, they were not separated permanently, he reminded himself. So they could deal with this, no matter how hard it was. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to explain something here. I've drawn parallels between Marinette and Adrien and Katniss and Peeta before and if you love the Hunger Games like me you might have noticed them yourself. In the second book, during the victors' tour, Peeta starts sleeping in Katniss's bed to help her deal with her nightmares, which also helps his own. This is rather scandalous for everyone who knows, but they know why they need it. It's one of my favourite details about their relationship and since I'm pretty sure Marinette and Adrien deal with nightmares as well, I've headcanoned that they need to sleep together to ward them off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>